Whats in a Name?
by bookfreak8208
Summary: When a child, the product of dark magic between a cruel vampire and one of the most powerful wizards in the universe is adopted by the Cullens, her magical past catches up with her and brings her to Hogwarts. Mostly HP, some Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Random P

Random P.O.V.

The sorting hat was placed on the last first years head.

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat called out and the boy hopped off the chair and Dumbledore rose. He delivered the standard start of the school year speech, and then the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who looked rather like a toad, got interrupted Dumbledore's speech to go into a long, boring speech about something I will never remember.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that was…enlightening. Now I know everyone wants to eat but we have a special student this year," Dumbledore smiled. "She will be joining the fifth years and I hope to make her welcome."

The doors burst open to reveal a tall, willowy blonde.

Half the male students whistled only to be met by an icy glare that could make Snape look like a puppy. I think everyone noticed that she wasn't in the standard dress robes but rather a tight Rolling Stones t-shirt, a denim mini and thigh-high red leather boots. To top it off she had orange streaks in her honey hair. Definitely something I could never pull off.

Dumbledore coughed bringing the attention back from the girl. "Demetria please sit to be sorted." He motioned to the chair.

"Of course," she flashed a smile of impeccably white teeth.

Demi's P.O.V.

I sat down in the low chair.

"Demetria Artemis Cullen," professor McGonagall read.

The hat had barely been lifted off the table when it shouted "SLYTHER..." I cut him off.

"Before you jump to that conclusion could you look a little more thoroughly?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Hmm. You do have a great mind, very clever and wise definite traits of Ravenclaws's. Loyal to family, that's a trait of Hufflepuff's. _Yes well that's only sometimes._ No matter. You have quite an amount of courage and will power I see now that not many Slytherin's possess. _Sure if will power is not being able to resist root beer._ That's not the kind of will power I'm talking about. _I know. I was acting dumb."_

"What house do you want to be in?"

"It doesn't matter to me, in the slightest."

"Then why ask me to look more thoroughly."

"I'm a complex person."

"I can see that."

"So what do you think Mr. Hat?"

"For the first time in my years doing this job, I really don't know," The hat shook. "I need to look harder."

"Fine."

"Hmmm, intelligence beyond compare…well, well quite diabolical it seems." I laughed. "A trait of Slytherin's but yet you show amazing bravery in the strangest of ways. Perfect for a Gryffindor. The intellect points to Ravenclaw and the loyalty to Hufflepuff." The hat seemed distressed.

I still was thinking about the diabolical comment and all the trouble me and Emmett got into especially those paint guns. I chuckled

"You and that Emmett seem to be a pair of troublemakers. You two could probably give those Weasley twins a run for there money." The hat chuckled quietly.

The two I'm guessing were the Weasley twins gawked at me and I suddenly felt self-conscious, an unusual feeling for me.

"I still think Slytherin is where you belong but your courage seems almost unparalleled, so for that maybe Gryffindor. I don't know but I think great things will come of you and maybe those twins could show you around."

The whole school seemed to be holding their breath. "GRYFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the table literally went nuts.

I whispered a thank you to the hat and walked off down the table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Once, twice, three times before the table settled down. "Thank you. Demetria, you will find robes in your trunk."

"Thanks but that's not necessary." With one whoosh of my fingers I was in my robes to the astonishment of about everyone in the hall. "What? Not everyone needs a wand." Everyone just kept on staring which was very annoying.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat. "That's enough. Would you feel so obligated to sit down?"

I could already tell we weren't going to get along.

"Yes. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

I took the last seat beside who I'm guessing was George or Fred…who knows, and looked at the table now covered with food.

"What in the world is that?" I said pointing at a thing that resembled the pies from Sweeney Todd.

"Steak and kidney pie," one of the red haired kids told me.

"Eww. The British really need to learn how to cook."

"Wait. Are you American?" the same freckly kid said.

"Well…not technically. I was born here but raised there. But British food is one of the things I will never miss." I gestured to the pie.

"Then why didn't go to school there like The Salem Witches Institute?" Some girl asked me. Ugh. I hate eavesdroppers.

"I'm a special circumstance," I gave her the sweetest smile I could manage. I think she noticed my mock sweetness and turned back to the girl next to her.

"That's cool. Well I'm George and that there is Fred. We're seventh years."

"Pleasure to meet you." Shoot, I let my accent come back.

"Nice accent," Fred said.

"Mine's better than yours."

"Sure." _Calm yourself Demi, no need to get cocky. _I had to remind myself.

"Well I'm Demi as you might know already."

"We heard," they said in unison

"Yeah, well I think I'll head up now." I turned to leave.

"Wait you haven't eaten anything," George pointed out. Just then my stomach chose the perfect time to rumble, reminding me that I was, in fact, starving.

"You're right," I flicked my wrist and two chicken legs, a roll, potatoes and a piece of apple pie fell on my plate. "Now I'm all set." I turned to leave again.

"Wait," he grabbed me by my wrist. I felt my skin blaze but kept my temper under control. "Can I walk you there?" By now half table was staring at me.

"Hey, George! Didn't you hear the hat? She is way out of your league. She's diabolical," Fred laughed.

"Yeah George I don't think she she's the one for you. Way out of your league," another red headed boy called.

"Yeah George," echoed around the table. I could see George turn red and drop my wrist. I felt _bad _for him. Something I don't even feel for my brothers and sisters. I couldn't believe it, but what shocked me the most was what I did next.

"Come on George," and I grabbed him by his hand and led him out of the hall I'm sure to the shock of the people of the table.

Once outside the door, I let my hand drop. "That was a one time deal. Ok?" He looked surprised but shook his head.

"Yeah I guess you are way out of my league."

I felt that feeling again and it was like I couldn't control myself. "No, no. I have commitment issues." Commitment issues? Since when did that happen?

He looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged. "Whatever," and walked in what I think was the way to Gryffindor Tower. He ran to catch me.

"I said I was going to walk you there didn't I?"

"Yeah but I think the fair lady can look after herself, thank you," I sassed him.

"I'm sure you could," We walked in silence the rest of the way until we came upon a picture of an obese woman.

"Well you don't see that everyday," I mumbled. I flicked my wrist and the portrait opened to the screams of the lady.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" but I stepped through and let the door swing shut. George just stared and shook his head.

"Well nice to meet you." I smiled and turned. He caught my hand again. "Do you have to do that again," I sighed.

"Of course my lady," he bent and kissed my hand which sent a jolt through me and I eyed him eyes blazing. I yanked my hand back but he didn't seem to notice. The few people in the Common Room eyed us suspiciously and one boy fell off his chair when I looked at him. I guessed that this would have spread by tomorrow and I would have consequences for it. I stalked off to me bed hoping to miss the fire.

I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow with the aid of a little sleeping potion and didn't wake up until about 2 in the morning where I snuck down to the Common Room to call back home. Alice answered on the first ring. No surprise there.

"OMG!! How's Hogwarts!" Alice yelled into the phone.

"Very British," is all I said.

"Do they all have cool accents like Carlisle thinks he has?"

"Yes, Alice, they all have cool accents." Alice sometimes asked the most random questions.

I heard a growl on the other end of the phone and a clatter as I'm guessing it hit the floor. A frantic Jasper picked it up. "Demetria are you ok? Everyone is nice. You didn't kill anyone?"

"Jeez, Jasper, you have so much faith in me don't you?"

"Well, you've never been so far away from me before."

"Jasper, calm yourself. You are pretty capable of that. No need to worry about your little girl. Jeez you're worse then Edward is with Nessie and I'm not even your biological daughter."

"I heard that!" Edward shouted in the background.

"You know its true, dad," Nessie piped in.

"Yes well…" he was cut off by another growl and Jasper again.

"I just don't want you or anyone hurt ok?"

"A little late. I think I broke all the boys' hearts tonight," I waited for a response but instead I got a two growls and a crash.

"Demi?" Emmett's voice came on.

"Yeah, Emmett."

"Always a heartbreaker, aren't you? What'd you do…kiss someone?" I could hear multiple laughs. But I didn't respond.

"You didn't kiss anyone did you?" The laughing stopped.

Oh no. Stupid, overprotective vampires. "Not technically," I muttered.

Another crash and Rosalie came over the phone. "Who is he and what does he look like?" Of course she's worried about looks.

"George Weasley, about 6' 3", muscular, red-headed, and I don't like him," I had to reassure myself that was true.

"Interesting. So you kissed him." It sounded like an accusation.

"NO! He kissed my hand then I got all mad and walked away," I shrugged.

"THAT'S MY GIRL! YOU SHOULD HAVE SLAPPED HIM! LET ME GO EMMETT" I heard Jasper in the background. Really stupid, overprotective vampire.

Bella came on. "That's good. I hope you have fun."

"Sure."

The all came back on and said bye and Jasper told me that I was too young where I reminded him I was a big girl and had dated before. His response was "Werewolves don't count."

I stared at the phone for awhile after I hung up and decided to put up the family photos before everyone woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

I actually fell asleep again

I actually fell asleep again. Weird. I opened one eye. Wait, why are these people staring at staring at me? I opened the other eye. They weren't staring at me, they were staring at the pictures. They almost looked in a trance.

"Um, hi," I sat up. "What's up?"

"Who are they?" I had no idea who they were but a short trip to their minds revealed Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patill. They giggled dreamily.

"My family," I was still in half-sleep mood.

"Really? They're all so _pretty_." That sent them giggling again.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Are they seeing anyone?" Lavender asked me.

"Yeah, each other," I didn't realize how that sounded.

"Eww, but they're related."

Ugh. "They're all adopted except the girl with the bronze hair. She's the guy with the bronze hair and the girl with the brown hair's daughter."

"So they are they, like, dating each other?" Lavender didn't seem able to get her mind around it

"More like married."

"MARRIED! But they don't look any older than you."

"Well technically they are about the same age as me." _If I was 100 years old._

"Are you married?" Pavarti girl eyed me suspiously.

I snorted. _Yeah he's 87, been divorced 6 times and has 23 kids. _"Do you see a ring?"

"I would never get married that young," Lavender stated.

"Nice to know," I muttered.

"Oh my goodness! Look at the time. We are going to be late," Parvarti pointed to her watch. They ran off whispering and giggling.

"UGH!" I rolled right out of bed onto the floor with a bang. I laid there collecting my thoughts for a moment.

A girl cam by, "Are you ok?"

"Fine thanks," I sat up, and she scampered off.

I stood snapped my fingers to put some clothes on and got my normally straight honey hair under control. I just looked so boring. The uniforms really don't do anything for a good figure. I pointed to myself. A little tighter there, shorter there, higher there. I ended up with a tight, high collared blouse and a slightly shorter shirt and black combat boots. I even added red and gold highlights to my hair to show some class spirit.

I made my way to the Great Hall. I slipped inside the door unnoticed with the help of a little invisibility **(She is powerful enough to manage this without a cloak. She is also more powerful then the spells had been made for apparition inside the school thus allowing her to apparate anywhere.) **I heard the red headed boy, Fred, George, and I couldn't believe Harry Potter.

"You'll probably be snogging by tomorrow."

"I don't think so," George responded. "You didn't hear what she said. I bet she has her eyes out for someone else."

"Who's more charming than you besides me?" Fred asked.

"I bet she likes Harry," George said.

"What?" he looked up from his plate.

"You could get all the pretty girls."

"Everyone thinks I'm a nutter remember?" _Nutter, hehe._

"No one thinks that, Harry," I girl I think was Hermione said.

"I heard what Dumbledore told you. '_You have a lot in common.'_ What do you think means?" George said. Gosh I felt bad for the kid again. My word, this was getting out of hand. "I thinks she…"

I took that moment to appear sitting next to Ron who promptly spit his drink all over the table.

"What a warm welcome." I grimaced. "Sooooo, what were you saying about me having something in common with someone?"

They all looked totally at a loss for words. I said something to start the conversation. "I mean not many people have had a life like me. That's for sure."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked me. Harry just stared at his plate.

"Oh, I was raised by vampires." I just let that slip knowing that would pick up the conversation.

"WHAT!" Ron spit out his drink again.

"Can you not do that?" I asked him. "Yeah you heard me, but no worries I'm still human." Mostly.

"But didn't they try to kill you?" Ron asked.

"Not all vampires are like that. My parents, and brothers, and sisters drink animal blood."

"How interesting," Hermione said.

"Yeah they are off the chain." I saw a blonde head over at another table that looked vaguely familiar. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" I got up from the table.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

I followed the blonde kids head, but lost it in a crowd around the Slytherin table. Some of the cockier boys commented on how all of the Gryffindor boys must be bad and I needed a shoulder to cry on. I promptly turned their shoes into alligators and you would be surprised at how many squealed like little girls. I strode out of the Great Hall to Defense Against the Dark Arts with that vile Umbridge lady.

I got to Defense against the Dark Arts early, so I took a seat in the back and started doodling on a scrap of parchment. I imagined a unicorn and made my quill draw it. I was almost finished when stout lady in a hideous pink suit came in and grabbed my quill. "No self writing quills in my class." I scowled at the back of head. "Hello class," she told everyone.

"Hello professor," we all murmured. I noticed Harry and Hermione and Ron in front of me.

"Excuse me, speak up."

"Hello professor," we all chimed with false smiles.

"Now, that's better. Everyone take out parchment, a quill and open your Defense Against the Dark Arts: The Basics to page three. Read chapter the first four chapters and answer one through thirty-five.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, "Excuse me, but will we be learning any spells?"

"Of course not! You will not need your wands at all in this class," Professor Umbridge looked shocked.

"How will we learn to defend ourselves?" Ron asked.

"Why would we need to do that?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Um, I don't know maybe because Voldemort is back," Harry practically yelled.

"Raise your hand if you want to speak," she snapped. I sat there and rolled my eyes. I don't know why but I had a strange inclination to get into this with Professor Umbridge. I mean you only get to live once and you might as well have some fun. I raised my hand. "Yes, Demitria."

"I don't get it either. How is a book gonna help them," I gestured to the people around me, "kill death eaters. I mean, I could kill a death eater but I don't know about them." Professor Umbridge practically turned into a tomato.

"Death eaters do not exist. You will never need to fight them. Personally I think this class is useless."

I picked my nails, "Then how do explain most of the Slytherin's parents."

Both Umbridge's and most of the Slytherin's eyes narrowed. I looked at them all. I noticed this one blonde kid as the one I was following. I couldn't quite place him then it hit me. He was my best friend as of 14 years ago. "I mean, look at Malfoy's family. His aunt is a death eater at Azkaban."

He stared at me, "I wouldn't be talkin' if I were you. I mean isn't your dad…" He was silenced by a right hook to the side of his face.

"THAT IS ENOUGH MISS CULLEN! Detention tonight," Umbridge yelled.

"Whateves, I need to talk to Dumbledore anyway. It would be an utter shame if you had to exert yourself by walking all the way to his office and back."


	5. Chapter 5

I strutted out the door, not looking back at the looks I'm sure I was getting from the other kids. I rolled the long corridor until I reached the stone gargoyles. "Fiddle licorice," I told them. They pulled open to expose the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The door opened before I even got a chance to knock.

"Demetria," his blue eyes bore into mine. "You're in trouble."

I nodded grabbed some licorice snaps and kicked back in one of his plush chairs. "You know Professor Umbridge is a…OW! Stupid snaps," She stuck her bitten finger in her mouth and zapped the snaps with some magic. They lay still in her hand. "Evil little boogers."

Dumbledore eyed her casually, "I'm guessing she gave you a detention for something you did?"

"Uh huh, she is convinced the Death Eaters and Voldemort are defeated which apparently they aren't, and I told her so."

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples, "I know. She is Ministry though and she has to be here." I grunted. "We aren't going to be rid of her any time soon, so until I'm convinced you can control your tongue," I tried to protest but he silenced me, "I'm inviting your family to stay here with you."

I sighed. Its not like I didn't expect it. "Fine. Should I call them?" Dumbledore smiled. Sigh again. "You already called them?" I asked him.

He nodded. "They will be staying in the common room in Gryffindor." He looked at the clock on the wall. "They should be here by dinner tonight."

"Lovely," I muttered. I must be completely unable to handle myself like an adult. I mentally punched myself. Of course I was able to handle myself like an adult. For Pete's sake I lived by myself for 4 months. **(I'm going to make another fanfiction about that eventually.) **I sighed dramatically and began to walk out.

"Demi," Dumbledore stopped me, "do _try_ to stay out of trouble."

I gave him my most mischievous smile. "Of course, I always _try_."

***

I returned to my next class right on time-Divination. Like I even needed it, that's what I had Alice and my excessive magic skills for. I sunk back in the corner hoping Professor Trelawney wouldn't see me. I actually made it through almost the whole class without be disturbed (thanks to a little blending spell), of course I had to sneeze. Stupid nose.

Professor Trelawney looked over "Oh! I didn't see you their dear." No duh. "Sit closer please." Ugh. I pulled by chair close to her. "Now dear, drop this ring into the glass of water, its called molybdomancy. Then we'll read the ripples." I picked up a metal ring and dropped it into the water. I looked at the ripples. I compared them to my book.

"Um, hmm, confusion. Mistaken identity," I flipped the pages. "Here. Betrayal among friends. Loyalties shaken. To blood family trust will ring true." I gasped a quickly closed the book. No, no, no, no, no. Futures change.

"Good, good, good," Professor Trelawney complimented me. "No one usually reads them so well." Good?! I nearly screamed at her. I just predicted my downfall!!!

**Please read authors note:**

**Ooooh CLIFFHANGER!!!! And guess what you won't be able to figure out about it until the end. Sorry its just the way I am.**

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm writing a book (YAY I LOVE IT) and I'm reading a TON!!! I am addicted to Tamora Pierce books and I never thought I'd like them. But why I'm writing is I don't know if I should move this to a crossover thing *sighs* but I don't want to lose my loyal readers. So in your comments feel free to state your mind about if it should stay or become a crossover thing. Next OOB (hehe order of business) Should I write a prequel to this story? It would cover Demi's life with the Cullens when she was young. And last but not least I bet you readers will guess who her parents are but, I don't plan on her out right saying who her parents are until the end of the story, so sorry for the people who JUST HAVE to know.**


End file.
